Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 28
is the twenty-eighth episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the second season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on October 9th, 2017 in Japan and later aired on April 28th, 2018 in the United States. Plot After the battle between Sunbat United and SB Rios has concluded, the gang travels to France to watch Daigo and his team AS Gallus battle. While there, they meet Daigo's new teammate: Clio Delon, a mysterious figure from Cuza's past. Major Events * BC Sol along with Wakiya and Ataru head to France to see Daigo and the rest of AS Gallus battle against BC Galleon. * Clio Delon, a magician and new member of AS Gallus, makes his debut, along with his Bey, Deep Caynox. * Cuza is revealed to have some past experiences with Clio, one of them being that he was traumatized by one of Clio's magic tricks. However, Valt helps Cuza get over his fear. * AS Gallus defeats BC Galleon 3-0 and advances to the semi-finals. ** Their next opponents are the Raging Bulls, who defeated the Fire Souls. * Ghasem's Maximus Garuda is destroyed during a match with Red Eye in Big Ben. Characters * Valt Aoi * Rantaro Kiyama * Wakiya Murasaki * Ataru Okinaka * Shasa Guten * Silas Karlisle * Daigo Kurogami * Cuza Ackermann * Carl (Cuza’s Bird) * Kristina Kuroda * Raul Comas * Stan Hamburg (Flashback) * Kit Lopez * Señor Hanami * Honey Guten * Joshua Burns * Free De La Hoya * Clio Delon (Debut) * Spark Torres * Sara Sanchez * Xavier Kappa * Red Eye * Ruck Mar * Ghasem Madal * Boa Alcazaba Beyblades * Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel (Rantaro's; Flashback) * Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans (Cuza's) * Deep Caynox 4Flow Bearing (Clio's; Debut) * Krusher Doomscizor 2Vortex Hunter (Daigo's) * Hyper Horusood Gravity Xtreme (Spark's) * Omni Odax Upper Yielding (Ruck's) * Raging Roktavor Limited Press (Sara's) * King Kerbeus Knuckle Unite (Xavier's) * Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard (Joshua's) * Maximus Garuda 8Flow Flugel (Ghasem's; Destroyed) * Legend Spryzen 7 Merge (Red Eye's) Featured Battles * Cuza Ackermann (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) vs. Clio Delon (Deep Caynox 4Flow Bearing) = Clio & Caynox (1-0) ** Round 1: Clio & Caynox (Survivor Finish; 1pt) * Daigo Kurogami (Krusher Doomscizor 2Vortex Hunter) vs. Spark Torres (Hyper Horusood Gravity Xtreme) = Daigo & Doomscizor ** Unknown Round: Daigo & Doomscizor (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Ruck Mar (Omni Odax Upper Yielding) vs. Sara Sanchez (Raging Roktavor Limited Press) = Ruck & Odax (2-0) ** Round 1: Ruck & Odax (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Clio Delon (Deep Caynox 4Flow Bearing) vs. Xavier Kappa (King Kerbeus Knuckle Unite) = Clio & Caynox (2-0) ** Round 1: Clio & Caynox (Survivor Finish; 1pt) ** Round 2: Clio & Caynox (Survivor Finish; 1pt) *Ghasem Madal (Maximus Garuda 8Flow Flugel) vs. Red Eye (Legend Spryzen 7 Merge) = Red Eye & Spryzen (1-0) ** Unknown Round: Red Eye & Spryzen (Ring Out; 1pt) Special Moves Used * Backflip Boost (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) * Levitation Launch (Deep Caynox 4Flow Bearing) * Double Strike (Krusher Doomscizor 2Vortex Hunter) Gallery Preview Episode Trivia References Category:Beyblade Burst episodes Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution episodes